


All That Glitters (#1: Coffee)

by Aoife



Series: ... and Pull! [1]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Coffee; a lesson in a cup."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters (#1: Coffee)

It smelt delicious. It smelt like it should be liquid ambrosia, and she cradled the mug in her hands, breathing in the steam, trying to fix it – the moment – in her memory.

She took a sip and gagged.

“There is something wrong with it … it tastes off – ”

She put the mug down, and turned to face her father.

“ - how does something that smells that good taste _bitter_?”

He tapped her nose lightly and picked up the mug she had put down, and sipped at it appreciatively. His lips quirked into a smile.

“Some people just don’t like the taste, Honor -” he took another sip “but I didn’t warn you, because it seemed like a good lesson too. If you’re one of those people for whom it was bitter, then remember it. Not everything that seems good _is_.”


End file.
